


Unlikely Bond

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilda reminds Bifur of someone he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For The Hobbit kinkmeme prompt: One of Bard's children reminds Bifur of the child he lost so he gives the child a lot of attention and makes little gifts for them. Just something along those lines.  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=25865730#t25865730
> 
> Italics is Khuzdul

Bifur could feel himself becoming… better as this journey went on. More focused and lucid more of the time. He didn’t understand it, maybe this quest was the direction he needed, a direction he didn’t have after the orc attack on his village that had cost him so much, including his wife and daughter. He tried not to think of them too much, though he couldn’t help it sometimes at night when he stared up at the stars…

“Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?”

“Will they bring us luck?”

Bifur, soaking wet and freezing, nearly growled at what could only be an insult. But he stopped in his tracks at the small figure who had said it. A human girl, probably the bargeman’s young daughter, considering they were in his house. Then she changed, before his eyes, into a young dwarven girl, into his girl.

Bifur opened his mouth to say something to the girl, confusion evident on his face. She shouldn’t be here, she couldn’t be. She had been- Bifur did growl as he was wrenched from his thoughts by an impatient Gloin, who shoved him forward from behind.

“I’m cold and wet, keep moving,” Gloin bristled.

Bifur continued up the stairs, and glanced back to the girl again, who had resumed her normal features and stature. He couldn’t help but to stare after her when he found a place to sit. He kept his gaze on her as he grabbed the set of clothes from Bard.

“Why do you stare at my daughter like that?” Bard demanded in a low hissed tone.

That snapped Bifur out of it, and he broke into a series of apologies, none of which the Man could understand. Bofur stepped between them and said, “He’s sorry, he sometimes loses focus and stares. He doesn’t mean any offense.”

“Tell him to stare at something other than my children,” Bard huffed before moving on to give clothes to the other dwarves.

Bifur could already feel his gaze inching back to the three children, huddled together and watching the Company. Bofur’s hand on his shoulder turned him around to face him instead.

“You heard the man, we don’t want to be insulting him.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” Bifur replied, his brow furrowing in thought.

“That wasn’t your usual lost stare expression,” Bofur pointed out quietly. “What is it?”

“ _The little one. She looks like… she reminds me of…_ ”

“Oh…” Bofur looked to the youngest child. “I suppose she does look like her, in a Man way, of course.”

“ _Wonder if she’s anything like her._ ”

“That’s not a good road of thought,” Bofur advised. “Besides, we won’t be here long.”

The Company only stayed long enough until it was safer to leave under the cover of night, despite the protests of Bard’s son. Bifur couldn’t help but hope he would see the young girl again- Tilda, he had heard the older daughter call her. He also hoped their upcoming actions wouldn’t cause Tilda any harm.

********

Bifur paced on the stone ledge overlooking the lake, and the burning town. His cousin was in that inferno, along with Fili, Kili, and Oin. Another face swam into his mind. Tilda. Only a heartless person would hope a child would die in the dragon’s rage, but his prayers went to her especially.

A day after the dragon was slain, Bofur and the other missing members of the Company arrived in Erebor. After reuniting, Bofur told Bifur that Tilda and the older daughter Sigrid, had been alive and well when they had left them on the shore. That news lifted a weight of Bifur’s chest. It was true that he hadn’t had much time to watch Tilda, but from what he had seen, she was similar in spirit to how his own daughter had been.

Bifur didn’t understand why Thorin refused to give Bard’s people the promised share of the treasure in return for their help, and he let his frustration of it known to his cousins. For Tilda to possibly lose her father in a battle over this angered him. But then the battle changed when Azog and his army arrived to take the dwarves, elves, and men on.

Still Thorin told them to stand down and stay within the relative safety of Erebor. At the sight of part of Azog’s army charging Dale, Bifur started to go over the wall. Bombur pulled him back, despite his protesting that they should fight.

********

After the battle, after the dust settled, after the bodies had been sorted through and disposed of or buried, Bifur went to Dale. Bofur accompanied him, understanding why he felt the need to go. They had heard that Bard and his family had survived, but he needed to see them for himself.

They found Bard overseeing some Men sorting through supplies. His children were nearby, talking to some other children. Bofur steered him in the direction of the new leader of these Men, chuckling, “We don’t want to alarm him again.”

Bifur nodded, and quickly squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds at the pain in his head the movement had caused. The axe was gone, and he had a bandage around his forehead for the remaining scar to heal properly, but it would be a little while for the residual pain from the battle to fade.

Bifur and Bofur bowed their heads in greeting. Bofur said, “It’s good to see you well.”

“And you as well.”

“If there’s anything you need that we can provide, let us know.” Bofur glanced to Bifur before saying, “We were also wondering how you’re children are faring.”

“They’re fine, as well as can be expected after such… You’re the one who was staring at them when you arrived in my house,” Bard recognized.

“I… apologize,” Bifur concentrated to say. The axe being taken from his head had cleared his long-tied tongue.

“You can speak Common?” Bard asked.

“Some… difficult still.” Bifur swallowed, needing to explain to Bard,” Daughter, little one… she… she…” He grunted in frustration at not able to find the words.

“She reminds him of the wee girl he had,” Bofur said quietly.

“Had?” Bard gently replied.

Bifur nodded sadly. “Would you… offended if I… if I talked…?”

“With her, you mean? I… I suppose not.”

Bifur smiled. “Thank you.”

Bifur and Bofur went to the group of teens and children. Bofur tapped Tilda on the shoulder from behind. “Would you mind keeping us company for a few minutes?”

Tilda and her siblings looked across to their father, who nodded that it was okay. “Okay then,” Tilda responded with an innocent smile, one that warmed Bifur’s heart. She led them over to a nearby set of stairs and sat, patting the ground next to her and holding her cloth doll close.

Bifur sat next to the girl, with Bofur on his other side. They didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Tilda tilted her head as she looked him over. “Is your head alright? It’s been a few days since the battle.”

“Axe gone,” Bifur explained.

Tilda’s eyes widened. “I thought you looked different.”

Bifur’s eyes moved down to the doll in the girl’s arms, noticing the damaged spots from smoke, water, and general wear. He reached out for it, and Tilda held it up.

“I’ve had her since I was a baby. Da says my ma made her when she was pregnant with me…” Tilda’s expression turned sad. “I never knew her… She died when I was born.”

All three were quiet for a moment, then Bifur gently laid a hand on the doll’s head. “I fix.”

“You’ll fix her? Sigrid or I would’ve already, but there’s no supplies to spare to do it.”

“We’re toymakers, the two of us,” Bofur said. “We’re planning to open a shop in Erebor when more dwarves come to settle.”

“That would be nice. Would you sell things here too? I think a lot of people would like that. I’m sure Da would allow it.”

“Can’t see why not,” Bofur replied.

Tilda looked down at her doll. “You’ll really fix her?”

Bifur nodded. “Take few days most.”

Tilda looked the dwarves over. “You know I wouldn’t just trust her to anyone.”

“Safe. Promise. Won’t lose.”

The girl smiled wide and handed the doll over to Bifur, who took it with gentle hands and inspected it more closely. “Just a few days, right?” she asked.

“Bifur’s a master, he’ll probably be done sooner than that.”

Bifur unexpectedly ended up with an armful of the girl when she threw her arms around him in a hug. He raised a confused eyebrow at Bofur, who responded with a warm smile.

Tilda withdrew a few seconds later. “I should probably get back now. See you in a few days?”

Bifur and Bofur nodded, and watched as the girl skipped back to her siblings.

********

Bifur, again accompanied by Bofur, made his way to Dale with a wrapped package under his arm. Inside was not only the repaired cloth doll, but also a wooden carved horse the right size for the doll to ride on. Tilda hadn’t asked for anything more from him, but he couldn’t help but to make her something anyway.

They found Bard’s residence and knocked. Bain answered, and let them in, letting Bard know they were here. Tilda came out of her room first, and Bifur gave her the package. Bard and Sigrid came into view to watch her unwrap it.

Tilda’s smile was full of happiness when she saw the repaired doll. “She’s beautiful… and the horse is for me too?”

Bifur nodded, and had no time to prepare before he was pulled into a tight hug. “They’re beautiful,” the girl praised. “Thank you so much.”

After a moment, Bard took the wooden horse. “Tilda was saying you might want to sell toys here. Your craftsmanship is very good. If you need a shop front here, I’ll gladly give you one.”

“Thank you,” Bofur said. “We’d be honoured.”

Tilda took the horse back and started feeling the carved edges. “Would you… would you teach me to woodcarve like this?”

Bifur looked up to Bard. “I… would not… is no trouble.”

“Perhaps we can organize something, Tilda,” Bard answered.

“Do you two want to stay for dinner?” Sigrid offered. “It’ll be ready soon.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Bofur replied.

“You’re not. Please stay?” Tilda said.

Bifur couldn’t say no to her. The food and company was enjoyable.

********

Bifur jumped in surprise and nearly dropped the small box of toys he was varying to the other side of his and Bofur’s shop at the greeting from Tilda bounding inside.

“Sorry,” Tilda immediately said, rushing over to help him steady the box. “Da is meeting with King Thorin, and he brought us along. I heard some of the dwarves say you had opened your shop, and I had to see.”

Bifur glanced around. “Where brother and sister?”

“Somewhere else in the marketplace. I told them I wouldn’t wander far.” Tilda started walking around, looking at the various wooden and cloth toys. “You and Bofur made all these?”

“Yes.”

“Is he around too?”

“Out. Should back soon.”

Bifur watched the girl as she went around, picking up things to study them closer. He tilted his head when she asked, “Bifur, may I ask you something? It… might be personal.”

Bifur nodded once.

“I asked Da why he thinks you took a liking to me. He said it wasn’t his place to answer.”

Bifur wished Bofur hadn’t stepped out a few minutes ago. While his speaking Common was getting better, Bofur was good at taking over the talking when he forgot words. And Bofur knew the answer to Tilda’s question.

“Do you mind me asking?” Tilda inquired at Bifur’s silence.

Bifur turned away to absentmindedly organize a shelf. After a moment, he said, “You remind of daughter… my daughter.”

“Is she back in the Blue Mountains?”

Bifur turned back to her, a sad expression on his face. “In way. She… in halls of fathers, along with my wife.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have asked if I had known.”

Bifur shook his head. “Is fine. It’s been… long time.” He saw that she wanted to ask about it, but was restraining from doing so. “Orc attack village. They die… I get axe injury.”

Another moment of quiet between them. “So, I remind you of your daughter?”

Bifur nodded, his vision blurring for a second. “But you not… you not… her. You not… repla… replace. I know you Tilda, not her. But you… like her. Understand?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Tilda took a few steps forward and spread her arms. Bifur nodded, and she hugged him. He put his arms around her in return.

“Bifur, did you get those…” Bofur came in, and stopped in is tracks. Bifur and Tilda let go of each other. “Ah, Tilda, I thought I saw your brother out there. Do you want to join us for lunch?”

********

“You should get home before it gets dark out,” Bifur said to Tilda.

Tilda cleaned up her work table in the back area of Bifur and Bofur’s toyshop in Erebor. Over the last couple of years, she had become like an apprentice to them, though they never called her that.

Bifur stood to grab a basket on a shelf. “Bombur made some extra honeycakes last night. You can have them.”

“Thanks. I’ll be back day after tomorrow.” Tilda left the back room, and Bifur followed like he always did to watch her leave the market. She turned back around, face thoughtful. “Bifur… since Sigrid is marrying Fili soon, does that mean I could call you Uncle Bifur?”

Bifur furrowed his brow. “But I’m not at all related to Fili.”

“Would you mind if I called you that anyway?”

Bifur chuckled. “All Bombur’s children already do. I wouldn’t mind.”

Tilda beamed and hugged the dwarf. “Then I’ll see you in a couple days, Uncle Bifur.”


End file.
